Don't Say Goodbye Prussia
by littleannie123
Summary: Prussia's Final day... Pruhun


Prussia lay in the dirty cot, tired; his eyes were puffy from late night crying. His ribs hurt and showed from his lack of eating. The cell was cold and dark, was it night or day? He could never tell, he has been locked up in here for months now. He could tell today it must have been Morning or late evening, but ether way it was February 25, 1947. The only date he was ever truly scared of. Prussia lay on his side facing the wall when the heavy metal door creaked open. He barely looked up all he could see out the corner of his eye was a brown blob followed by an overwhelming mass on his chest. The scent of lavender filled his nose. He knew this scent; he looked over at the apparition embracing him. It was Hungary! Prussia used what strength he had left to return her hug. Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her on top of him, she hugged around his neck intertwining her small fingers in his silver hair.

"Oh Gilbert I was wondering if I would ever see you again!" She looked him in the eye, he green eyes glowing in the low lit room. Prussia smiled slightly, his lips were chapped.

"I wanted…" He took a deep breath, "to see you before today," his German accent showing strongly.

"I know, I know I'm so sorry," She started to cry, a few tears landing on Prussia's bare chest.

Prussia cupped Hungary's face and wiped the tears away, "Liz, I understand… I will be okay.."

He pulled her in for a kiss, within minutes their lips moved as one. It felt like fireworks went off. To anyone else this seemed like an ordinary kiss but to them it was more than that. It was Passion, sadness, and desire. They kissed like never before. This was love, true love; a love that has lasted lifetimes and will continue to do so. Prussia ran his hands down her back, sliding his hands on to her butt. She moaned agents his lips but toke his hands away from her butt and held them at her sides. Taking the hint he let go of her hands and placed one hand on the back of her head. To make the kiss deeper Prussia tilted his head to the side to lick her bottom lip. Only seconds later she opened her mouth and invited him in. they both flushed a pink when their tongues met. They could have stayed like that forever.

A light knock was heard from the cell door followed by a loud hard knock, causing the two to jump and break the kiss. Hungary sat up as America walked in, she glared at him but he ignored her.

"Prussia ... it's time.." America waved him over.

Prussia shakily tried to stand; Hungary helped him walk out into the long hallway. Hungary held Prussia close as they followed America down the hall. They all stayed silent. The reached a small room, one side of the wall had a glass window that lead to the room next door, it was one sided so they could not see who was watching. A single light lit the center of the room. Two huge men separated Prussia from Hungary, one shoving Hungary in to the other room which the glass leads to. She fell straight into Germany's arms, she looked around. Almost everyone she knew was there, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, Austria, Japan, China, Russia, France, and England. They were all lined up to watch Prussia. The second man threw Prussia into the center of the room, his hands now tied behind his back. America circled him like a vulture.

"I'm really sorry it had to happen like this Prussia," America sighed. "Do you have anything to your Friends and family?"

Gilbert looked up in surprise. "They're here?!" he stared wide eyed at America, who responded with a nod.

Prussia looked up at the glass, "I don't know who I'm looking at but France? Spain? You guys are the best friends any guy could ask for! West? I could not have had a better little brother, even if you were a little bit of a cry baby when you were younger. Take care of my kingdom please? Live for the both of us, Ich Liebe Dich Bruder," He took a deep breath. "Hungary I'm grateful for you being there for me since we were younger. I just wished you showed me you loved me back then and not recently. I have always loved you and I always will! Don't forget me everyone! I'm sorry I was such a ass or dick, I didn't mean it"

America drew out his gun, he pressed it agents Prussia's temple, and Prussia could feel the cold metal.

America cleared his throat, "I, The United States of America hear by declare the official dissolution-,"

Prussia let tears fall and under his breath he spoke, "I'm sorry Fritz, I failed"

All the countries heard him and stared their eyes wide. America continued to speak "Of the Kingdom of Prussia..."

Hungary hid her face in Germany's chest.

America clenched the guns handle.

"I'm sorry Gilbert…"

Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut. America pulled the trigger and Gilbert fell to the floor, not moving. Hungary screamed out in agony, most cried. Even Romano couldn't help but cry.

"H-he's gone," England shuddered out. Some left and some stayed to morn over their friend, brother or lover.

Present day: February 25, 2013.

A woman walked hand in hand with a small sliver haired boy, who appeared to be about 7. They walked up a stone path that leads to a small fenced in area. It was protecting two small head stones. The woman sighed and the boy tugged on her sleeve.

"mommy which one's daddy?"

She pointed to the 2nd one; the boy smiled and hugged the stone. The woman put her long brown hair up into a pony tail as he read the head stones. Otto Beilschmidt, read one and the other read Gilbert Beilschmit. The two stayed for a while, before walking back. Halfway back to the car, she turned to look back one last time. She could have sworn she saw a tall man with silver hair smiling at them, the man was leaning agents Gilbert's head stone. She gasped and went to run back, but the man has disappeared. Choking back tears she walked back to the car with her son.

"I love you Prussia," she said before driving away.


End file.
